


Tinted With Red

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer comes down from a kill by thinking about Needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinted With Red

Jennifer trails her hands over her body. It’s all shiny and new again, even if it covered in blood and gore. She takes her top the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the forest floor. Her first thought should be to get the blood off her face and chest but another though overtakes it. Her blood is still rushing in her head and the thrill of the kill has turned her on, so much so that she can think past it. She leans her back against a tree, the bark digging into her skin. She shimmies out of her jeans and panties, standing naked as nature itself intended.

She slides down the tree, the scratch of the wood instantly healing, until she is sat on the floor, her legs spread and her manicured nails brushing over her inner thighs. Her fingers glide over her clit and she can almost feel his blood flowing alongside hers as it pumps around her body, spurred on by her racing heart. She imagines all the other boys she could have inside her like that. She imagines Needy inside her like that. Finally she would be able to pull Needy inside her and never have to let her go. They could be one. She can almost see Needy writhing before her, her teeth sinking into her pretty pink flesh, licking away blood before it can drip. She could make her scream, she could make her beg. She could make her come harder than she’d ever come in her life. Needy would be hers. Finally.

Jennifer came, images of Needy flashing through her mind, tinted with red, following her as she flew before crashing back down. She sat naked and breathless, giggling into the silence. Her gaze fell on the boy’s corpse and she laughed more.

“Do you know, I can’t even tell if I want to fuck her or eat her. I just _want_ her. I need Needy. How fucked up is that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).  
> 


End file.
